Winter Story
by ncis1994
Summary: So basically this is a story about Chase asking Zoey to marry him and this is the long story of how he does it. Frist time so yeah, don't be so mean but reviews


As the cold beer touched his lips he sighed. It had been a long day of his lectures and jobs and what better way to kick of the weekend by hanging with your best friend?

Chase and Michael had been hanging out at their favorite bar where the two best friends would meet every Friday after their college lectures.

Yup, the gang had been out of PAC for about 4 years and they had gone separate ways. Chase and Michael went to California, Michael was studying to be an architect, Chase was in law school.

Dana, Logan and Lola had gone to New York and were all studying at the same school. Dana was planning to be an actress like Lola and Logan directing.

Who knew there was even a school for that?

It was even more surprising that Dana and Logan hadn't killed each other already by being in the same campus as each other.

The last two members of the gang had gone to Buffalo where Nicole and Zoey were in medical school, both had been planning to be doctors.

Now for relationships, it was obvious that Logan and Dana liked each other but they would never be together (AN don't worry DL fans I will put in some chaps of DL) Michael and Lola had been dating but Lola hated the fact that she wouldn't be able to see Michael till the holiday so they stayed friends. Zoey and Chase however were the only two people in the gang who was dating. On graduation day of PAC Chase had spilled his heart out to Zoey and not surprisingly she had the same feelings for him and even though they would be miles apart they were still together and strong too.

Back to the Present:

"Dude Chase stop staring at the cell phone will ya and just CHILL" said Michael

"She was supposed to call me like what? An hour ago!" exclaimed chase swishing the beer he had in his hand around the place.

"It's Nicole and her final exams! It's Christmas and the exams are to be taken so chill!"

"But but but but but but but but she could be like flirting with some other guy or what? Something like that I dunno! Maybe that's why she hasn't' called me !"

"Oh my gosh Chase like I've been saying for the past decade, TAKE A CHILL PILL! You're more worried than the day you spilled your heart to Zoey and everything turned out fine!"

_Flashback:_

"_Chase if you don't calm down in five seconds I will throw you into the PAC pool!" _

"_Well Michael I am going to ask Zoey to be my girlfriend! Do you have any idea how hard that is???"_

"_YES!" screamed Michael _

"_Saying I love you to your potato chips before you eat them doesn't count Michael!"_

"_hey hey! Don't be mean to the potato chips! Look chase we're going to California in a few days and if Zoey rejects you just forget about her and start a new life"_

"_yeah I guess" said Chase rubbing his eyes._

_Later that night in honor of the PAC students graduating the teachers threw a crazy party for the kids in the gym. There was a disco ball, DJ, the snack table and the benches for the losers who didn't have friends or someone to dance with._

_Chase was one of the so-called "losers" who was sitting on the benches watching the love of his life dance with another boy. _

_The song ended and Zoey seeing Chase sitting alone walked towards Chase. To Chase she was like an angel, a beautiful angel who brightened up his day._

_She approached him "why aren't you dancing?"_

"_Ah I don't feel like dancing. The girls out there aren't my type" replied Chase standing up as a slow song started "May I have the dance M'lady?" _

"_I thought you said there were no girls you're type?" said Zoey as she gave Chase the cutest sneer that made him melt _

_As their bodies swayed to the music Zoey rested her head on Chase's shoulder of course Chase did not mind and tightened his grip on Zoey's waist while she pulled him closer to her body. Chase sighed and thought "this is it, it's either now or never Chase. Pull your self together"_

"_Listen Zoey, I have to tell you something" as he pulled away with her so they had eye-to-eye contact. _

_He sighed and continued his speech "Since the first time I saw you, you captured my heart, for these four years I have always loved you and I wanted to tell you that before we parted ways" afraid of her reaction he stared at his shoes._

Suddenly he felt a finger on his chin and his head was lifted up to make eye-to-eye contact with her again. To his surprise she was smiling and before he could say anything, he felt her cherry lips to his and without even thinking he pulled her closer and intensified the kiss. After about 5 minutes of their first passionate kiss Chase asked "so do you love me or no? I can't tell."

"_Chase, you're horrible at lying" she said as he pulled her closer for another kiss_

Back to the Present

"Chase? I lost you there pal" said Michael snapping his bushy haired friend out of his dreamland.

"Listen Chase, how about we do this? Since tomorrow both our colleges have parties then it's the holiday, we skip the parties get on a flight to Buffalo, Check into a five star hotel meet Zoey and Nicole hang out there for a few days and then go back to our family reunions?" inquired Michael

"That sounds good buddy. We can even surprise her!" replied Chase giving his best friend their secret handshake.


End file.
